1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to circuit boards, and, more specifically, to circuit boards for use in high-speed data applications.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, accompanying the improvement in function, performance and speed of electronic equipment, there has been an increasing demand for, among other things, circuit boards capable of high-speed data transmission with a high-density of data paths.